Paranoid
by t e e y e a h
Summary: Bella was raped/abused by her Charlie, her mother never cared, Jasper her older brother took care of her every day and every night. She doesn't trust any boy exept for Jasper how will she react when Edward wants to help?AH B/E A/J /R/E
1. Prolouge: Never Again

**Short chapter! Sowii don't be mad!! **

**Ill give you cookies!!! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I sold it to a nice lady.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my friends call me Izzy. It used to be Bella, till my

father raped me when I was ten. I remember telling Renee my mother that Charlie raped

me, all she did was beat and screamed at me. What a help she was. Jasper, my twin

brother, we don't look anything a like, but we are really close. Next is Rosalie, my best friend. She was just like me; she was raped by her ex-boyfriend _Royce. _Jazzy and I have lived with Rose since we first met.

_Flash back _

_Me and Jazzy walking in the hallway hand in hand, trying to find the art class. My shoulder hit something and then something pushed me to the ground. I looked up at a dark skinned boy smirking at me. Jazzy was really mad, he started his way to the mean boy, when a beautiful blonde girl stepped out and helped me up and told apparently Jonathon to piss off. She smiled at me and we became best friends ever since._

_End Flash Back_

I smiled and laid down in bed and started thinking of the first time I stayed here.

_Flash back_

_I woke up in the middle of the night not knowing were I was, "Rose?" I called in panic. I looked all around the unfamiliar room, tears coming in my eyes. I called her one more time. There was no answer. I started to sob uncontrollably. "Izzy?" Jasper called in alarm. "Izzy" he said again while wrapping his arm around me. I cried into his chest. _

_End Flash back_

That night I promised myself I would never cry again. With that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**A lil longer^^**

**disclaimer: i dnt own Twilight. I sold it to a nice lady^^**

* * *

_Charlie punched me once again in stomach leaving me gasping for air. Tears streaming down my face I fell to my knees begging for mercy. "Dad please stop" I whimpered. I looked at his face. His eyes darkened with….rage. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to God that I could finally go to sleep…Charlie pulled me to my feet with my hair, throwing me against the wall. "I'll stop when I want to _Bella _you can't tell me what to do," he growled in my ear as he punched my back. "I tell _you _what to do!" I started crying harder. Charlie dragged me by my hair to his room and my eyes widened with fear. I started kicking and screaming. He opened the door and slammed me on the bed. "Now _Bella _you _will _be mine!" _

I jumped sitting up straight on the bed. My hair was dripping wet with sweat. I shook my head to get rid of the nightmare "unngh what time is it?" I mumbled to myself and looked to my right and saw the neon color flashing number. 6:35 A.M. I screeched and jumped out of bed, _a little too fast. _As my right foot touched the ground my legs buckled and I feel straight to the floor with a loud _thud_ and of course Jazzy would hear that.

"Izzy, you ok?" he called while running to my room. I started blushing a dark red when the door swung open. Jazzy stood there looking at me right before he started…yupe you guessed it, _laughing _at me. My anger instantly took over. I jumped up, Jasper of course knowing what I was going to do ran out and slammed the door shut. I bit back a smirk. Living with Rose does have its advantages.

Jazzy is my older brother, he was born a whole year older than me. We celebrate our birthdays together. He was born September 22, 1991. I was born September 22, 1992. We look nothing alike but we _are_ very close. But Jazzy has _nothing _on me and Rosie. We are closer than one person. We know exactly _everything _about each other. I know Rosie as I know myself.

I quickly got ready for school. Brushing my teeth and washing my face. I started brushing my long brown hair with recently died red tips. The red tips brought out my natural red streaks. I went to my closet throwing on my white spaghetti strap and putting my black v-neck over it. I looked at my many skinny jeans. I decided to go with my red skinny jeans and my stud belt to go with it. As for shoes I chose my black and red converse. **{{a/n: outfit on profile}} **I grabbed my favorite black and red Ecko jacket. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. _Hmm I guess my theme today is black and red. _I shrugged and started putting my hair in a simple bun letting my bangs cover my eyes.

I walked out of my room to see Rosie and Jazzy also wearing black and red and opening their door. We all noticed this and broke out laughing hysterically. Rose had a Red halter top which showed off all her perfect curves. She wore black skinny jeans with a red belt. She chose to wear red heals to top off her look. Her beautiful blonde hair with brown streaks _thanks to me! _Was curled and it flown down her back to her waist.

Jazzy wore the black and red Ecko shirt I got him for his birthday, he had black baggy jeans with a _mean _design in the back. He had on his black Ecko shoes that he _always _wears. I think I made an Ecko _monster!!_ He always wore Ecko its starting to get annoying but I can only hope this stage will pass.

I smiled at my family in front of me. "Good morning everyone" I said tiredly. Rosie and Jazz shared a glance before they attacked me. They pulled me into a tight group hug. We always did this every morning this was what we would do if one of us were tired which is usually always me, sadly.

We were laughing so hard that we feel to the floor. Holding each other for support was _not _a good idea. "Ouch!" Rosie said while Jazz's knee hit her calf, and his head slammed into mine. Jazz grunted a sorry and tried to move. My head started to feel dizzy. My hands went up to my head to make the spinning stop.

Jazz saw and felt what he did. His face had a look of pure horror on it. "Izzy!" he shouted, making my ears hurt. "owwwiee! Jazzy your going to make me deaf!" I shouted right back "come on we got to go where going to be late on the first day _again!" _I picked Rosie up and Jazzy jumped up, one hand rubbing his head the other rubbing his knee.

Rose was looking at her calf. She had a pout on her face. "THERES GOING TO BE A BRUISE JASPER!" she screeched at my now running brother. "Oh no you don't" she yelled while running after him "JASPER WHITLOCK SWAN GET BACK HERE!" I heard Rosalie yell, I held back my laughter as I walked down the stairs. When I got outside I locked the door with my key, and turned around to see Rosalie holding Jasper in a head lock. My eyes widen in shock.

Jasper was begging Rose to let go. Rosalie looked like she was going to kill someone. I sighed time to step in. "Rose! Jasper! ENOUGH!" I said loud with so much authority that they both immediately looked up. I glared at both of them and got in the back of Rose's BMW M3 waiting for them to come in.

They took their time to get in and when they did they were apologizing to me as fast as they could.

"Oh Izzy, I'm _so _sorry please for give me!" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Izzy, Jazzy-Wazzy is suber duber sowi!" Jazz said using his nickname I gave him when I was 6. He looked so sad. They both did. I sighed and forgave them a long time ago.

"ok ok ok I forgive you guys, but If were late I _will _give you hell!" I threatened darkly. They both nodded there head vigorously. Rose started the car and speed off to the school.

* * *

**You likey? no likey? TELL ME^^**


	3. Chapter 2: BRUISE!

**YAY MORE LONGER! ^^ **

**Disclamer: i dont own Twilight. I sold it to a nice lady^^**

* * *

Rosalie sped off to the school going over 80 mph. me and Jasper were laughing hysterically, the speed was exhilarating. I think I zoned out because next thing I know Jazz and Rose were trying to carry me out of the car. I laughed as Jazzy and Rosie yanked me out of the car and carried me to the café. I rolled my eyes when Jazz was acting like I was heavy. Rose just kept smiling as Jazzy through me over his shoulder. I saw everyone looking at us like we were freaks, and honestly I could care _less. _

My eyes widened when I heard boys whistling at the sight of my ass in the air. Jasper stiffened and immediately put me down and pulled him to me tightly. I could hear a growl forming from deep within his chest. I could hear Rosalie hissing at the boys that walked by. I kept my head down trying hard to calm down my heart. _What if they're going to hurt me? _I couldn't control my thoughts and soon after the tears came. Jasper was staring intently to my face and noticed the tears and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Izzy you ok?" Rose asked not knowing why Jasper was holding me to his chest. I took a few deep breaths. Jaspers rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said softly while letting Jasper go. I kept my head down as I quickly wiped away the tears in my eyes. Rose noticed and started to go crazy.

"Izzy?! Are you ok?!" she half yelled half screeched. I had to hold my ears before I lost my hearing.

"Rose I'm fine." I whispered. Both her _and_ Jasper had to strain to her me. I begged they would let it go. "Come on lets go inside the café, I think it's going to rain." I said of course I was right, but a blind person would know it was going to rain here in Forks. I smirked and held out my arms to lock with Jazzy and Rosie. They both rolled their eyes at me.

We entered the Café with our arms locked together; all three of us smiling like little kids with new shiny toys. Every single person in the café stopped to look at us. No doubt to see that we were all matching. I let out a snort. They act like we don't do this everyday! Rose rolled her eyes and we all started off to our usual table, not bothering to eat, we sat down.

"Like omg! Look at _Izzy _and _Rosie! _They like look like skanks!" one of Tanya's bitches said "yeah I know! God I think Jasper only hangs out with them because that's his poor sister, and that he feels _sorry _for her." Tanya the she-devil said her self. My anger started boiling. From the looks of it so was Jasper and Rosalie. I looked at Rose and she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Hey Tanya" I said _too _sweetly with a forced smile "If you don't want your ass whooped _again_ than I suggest you shut the hell up, got it?" I said while narrowing my eyes at the sluts. She looked so scared I bit back a laugh. Rosalie was smirking at me. She saw me pounce on Tanya one day when she took it to far.

_Flash Back_

_Rose and I were walking hand in hand to the bathroom, when we walked by 'Tanya and the Sluts' I rolled my eyes and looked straight forward when I heard Tanya whisper loud on purpose, "look the school's lesbo's are going to the bathroom for their everyday fucking" I froze. How dare she!? I turned around and literally jumped on her knocking both of us to the ground. I started pounding on her face while she started crying, which only made me punch her harder. My eyes were red with blood lust. I wanted to kill her so bad. If Rose weren't there I would probably have succeed._

_End Flash Back_

I got angrier when her sluts started laughing at me. I got up and was just about to kill them when I felt a pair of big arms pull me into a tight hug. I could tell it was a boy, and that it wasn't Jasper. I started wide teary eyes at Rose and Jasper begging for help in my mind. I still had no clue who was holding me. But I didn't care, I was just scared he would hurt me.

"EMMET!" Jasper and Rose yelled at the boy who grabbed me. Emmet is Rosie's boyfriend. But I was still scared of boys. I didn't trust any boy except for Jazzy of course. "PUT HER DOWN!" they both yelled together. He immediately put me down, and Jasper grabbed me.

"What did I do?" Emmet asked, his face was a mask of pure horror. I felt so bad, it wasn't his fault at all, I turned and hid my face in Jaspers chest letting the tears fall. I heard Rose scolding Emmet than all noise was gone. Rosalie came to stand next to me and Jasper.

"Hon, can I tell him?" she asked softly. My head snapped up and I could feel the tears coming again. Jaspers arms tightened around me. Rose's eyes were soft with concern but I could tell she was begging me with her mind; she never kept a secret from Emmet. That thought made me feel worse. It's my fault she can't tell her love what was wrong with me. I nodded my head and her eyes brightened a little bit. She gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. I watched as she grabbed Emmet and walked out of the cafeteria.

I took a few deep unsteady breaths "Jazzy" I said softly. "Hmmm Izzy?" He said with his head on top of mine. "What if he thinks I'm a freak?" I said, I could hear the tears in my voice, he seamed to have heard it to because he leaned back to look me in the eye. "Iz, why would he?" he asked with a smile tugging his lips. "He's known you almost your whole life" he said this time his smile was more pronounced. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled widely at him and threw my arms around his waist. "I love you Jazzy-Wazzy!" I said and I felt his chest vibrating with his laughter. "I love you too Izzy" he said with a smile.

I caught sight of a black haired pixie like girl running this way, Alice. I let go of Jasper quickly and ran to her, she tackle hugged me to the ground. She may be a pixie but she has the strength of a giant! We were both laughing. I think I saw Edward, Alice's other brother, walk to Jasper. Me and Alice were still embracing when we heard the boys clear their throat. I looked up at Jasper with a sheepish smile. I rolled his eyes in response.

"c'mon Iz" Jazz said while picking me up quickly, than picking up his girlfriend. I smiled as they kissed. _There so cute! _When I thought that all three of them looked at me. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked with a small blush looking down letting my bangs cover my eyes completely. Jasper and Edward laughed while Alice looked like she was going to cry tears of _joy. _

Alice tackle hugged me once again and we were both on the ground. She squeezed me tightly. I let out a soft laugh. This time we helped each other stand up.

I started fixing my clothes when I heard Alice squeal out of no where. "IZZY!" I winced, damn she's so _loud! _"OH MY GOD!" she started jumping up and down while pointing at my outfit. "um yeah Alice?" I asked confused by her attitude. It's like she's gone completely mental. "I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" she screamed making the whole cafeteria look at us like _we _were mental. I wanted to just stick my hand out and point at Alice, but quickly threw that thought out of my mind. Alice can get very scary some times. _Always_ stay on her good side.

"Thanks Ali" I said with a smile "I do look bad ass don't i?" I said while pretending to model for her. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Edward and Jasper looking at us. I smiled at Jasper and kept my eyes off of Edward.

Its not that I don't like him, I do. It's just I don't trust. He could be just like my _father_. I immediately banned all thoughts of my psycho father. I turned my head and caught sight of Rosalie's beautiful hair, I froze. Jasper came by me and wrapped his arms around me "what's wrong Izzy?" he whispered. I exhaled a gush of air and shook my head. My eyes locked with Emmet's, he had a mixture of pain, worry, anger, protection, and more anger. "Izzy" Emmet said and I eternally groaned. I _knew_ this was coming. "I'm _so_ sorry" he pleaded with the saddest eyes I have ever seen, making me want to comfort him, but…I can't! I HATE CHARLIE FOR MAKING ME LIKE THIS! I felt like screaming, I felt like crying!!! My eyes started to water. "It's ok Emmet, you didn't know." I said softly. I gave him a big smile to show him I was ok. It worked the sadness in his eyes were replaced with happiness. Rosie and Jazzy came and gave me a big hug.

"Jazzy?" I whispered softly "hmm?" he replied "can we go home?" I looked up at his eyes. He was scrunching my face for a while than he nodded. I smiled like I won the lottery.

Jazzy let go of me so he could tell Alice we were going to go home early. I felt kind of bad, she looked so sad. I wanted to tell Jazz never mind we can stay, but he whispered something to her to make her smile brightly. She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her and I immediately averted my eyes to give them privacy. I searched the café for Rose, of course her and Emmet were making out.

I rolled my eyes and started off toward Rosie's BMW and sat in the back. I took out my black ipod nano that Jazzy got me for my 16th birthday. I had all types of songs but I felt more like listening to rock music, I searched for my favorite song, and smiled when I found it. Avril Lavegne _My Happy Ending _started. I leaned back in my seat. I started singing with the lyrics.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

As the song ended I didn't notice I closed my eyes till I opened it and was staring at Jasper and Rosie, they were staring at me with identical faces. Pure shock.

* * *

**hmm?? yahh lik? noo lik? tell me^^**


End file.
